


The Old Hoodie

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Negative Self Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Thomas glared at Virgil, eyes filled with hate, and held out Virgil’s old hoodie, obviously expecting him to take it and go back to who he used to be. “I don’t trust Dark Sides.“
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	The Old Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a 2 sentence prompt from Tumblr. 
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

_**Thomas glared at Virgil, eyes filled with hate, and held out Virgil’s old hoodie, obviously expecting him to take it and go back to who he used to be. “I don’t trust Dark Sides.“** _

Virgil hunched his shoulders, his heart stuttering in his chest as he stared at his old garment. It had used to be such a comfort to him, but not now. Not when Thomas was glaring at him like that.   


“Y-You shouldn’t.” He whispered, dropping his eyes to his shoes, hands shaking in his patchwork hoodie. He’d tried so hard. So very hard to not be Dark. To be  _ Better.  _ To be  _ worthy  _ of Thomas, to protect him and keep him safe. And he’d failed. Just like all the Dark Sides failed. Thomas was a  _ good  _ person and he didn’t deserve to have Virgil on his  _ good  _ side. Not when he kept messing up. Not when he couldn’t keep the others from appearing, from hurting Thomas.    


Thomas deserved  _ Better.  _ _  
_

Virgil just wished Better had been him too. But a Tiger couldn’t change his stripes. A Dark Side couldn’t be Good. Not for Long. “I’m…I’m sorry Thomas.” A part of him had hoped he would take the news better. That Thomas would see the growth, see how hard Virgil had come since he’d first appeared as the antagonist and forgive him. Continue to Accept him.    


It was a fool’s wish.    


“You’re sorry.” Thomas’s tone remained cool and Virgil flinched.    


Sorry wasn’t enough. He knew that. Hadn’t he said himself that Lying was Bad? And Virgil had been lying the entire time. He—He—-   


He swallowed, mouth dry as he looked back up, focusing on the dark garment as he dragged one arm out of his patchwork hoodie. The hoodie he’d created because Thomas…and the others had accepted him. A hoodie to distance himself from who he used to be.    


A hoodie he no longer deserved.   


He reached out, still unable to meet Th omas’ eyes. “Yes.” He managed to choke out as his fingers took hold of the black garment he’d thought he’d never wear again.    


But if Thomas wanted him to wear it. He would. He wouldn’t say no to him, wouldn’t refuse. He would…he would just be–Virgil fought to not sob, blinking rapidly to keep his vision clear of the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.    


He pulled, expecting to have the hoodie easily come free, only for Thomas to tighten his grip, refusing to let go. “Virgil.” Thomas said, his voice unexpectedly soft.    


Virgil tugged at again at the garment, fighting to keep his voice steady when he couldn’t get it free. “Y-you don’t–” He loved hearing his name, despite how jarring it had been the first time Thomas had used it, despite how he’d feared the others wouldn’t take it well. But now…it didn’t feel like it belonged to him. Virgil was for the Vigilant. For the Protector he’d tried to be. He didn’t deserve that name. Not any more. Not when he failed. “Just…just call me An–Anxiety.” He managed to force out.    


“Virgil.” The voice was even softer now as Thomas took a step forward, moving closer to him. “Look at me.”    


He couldn’t. He’d already seen the hatred—Virgil shook his head, closing his eyes instead. Thomas exhaled, releasing the garment, allowing Virgil to draw it close to his chest. “I don’t trust Dark Sides.” He repeated. “But Virgil–”    


Virgil squeaked, eyes shooting open as Thomas pulled him into a tight hug. “I do trust you.” He whispered into his ear. “And I always will.”    


Huh? He—he…” _ What? _ ” He choked out, frozen in the hug, his arms pinned against his chest. Not sure if he’d heard correctly.  _ Impossible.  _ He was a Dark Side! Thomas didn’t  _ like  _ Dark Sides _! _ _  
_

Thomas squeezed him tighter. “I can’t ignore who you  _ were, _ Virgil.” He said. “But I also can’t ignore who you’ve  _ become _ , and Vee–I just—” He exhaled, letting go. “I don’t want you to go back to being your past self. Ever.”    


Virgil gaped at him, brain struggling to process— “But–” He held out his old hoodie, shaking it. “You’re giving this back–you want me to wear–”    


Thomas shook his head, giving him a faint smile. “No. I don’t. I want  _ us _ to get rid of it. Together. You won’t need it anymore. You’re past that phase.”    


_ Phase.  _ Something that wouldn’t last. Something that could be changed.  _ For the Better.  _ _  
_

Virgil licked his lips, heart pounding in his ears as he forced himself to look up. To meet Thomas’s eyes. Eyes that shimmered with their own tears. “Do…” He roughly cleared his throat. “Do you want  to use scissors or burn it in the fire pit?”    


Thomas grinned, eyes growing bright. “I have marshmallows in the cupboard.” He offered. “A bonfire with s’more’s sounds–”    


Amazing. Wonderful. Fantastic. “Good.” Virgil finished, brushing roughly at his eyes, dropping the old hoodie to the ground. “It sounds–it sounds Good, Thomas.”


End file.
